


Good, Better, Best

by yesjawn (rockchiq234)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Other, Pining Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockchiq234/pseuds/yesjawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can identify Sherlock's smiles; However, after John and Mary marry, Sherlock smiles a new one at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good, Better, Best

John places the last jumper inside his duffel bag. How he was able to wait until after the honeymoon to gather his remaining stuffs - his favorite jumpers most especially - is beyond him. He smiles at Sherlock who is leaning against the doorpost, and who most likely knows the answer to his unasked question.

"The speech you gave was pretty, well, touching...", John says as he grabs the bag and stands up.

"There goes the last of your terrible wardrobe. Best not to keep Mary waiting, John.", Sherlock says, voice cracking ever so slightly, in his obvious attempt to change the topic.

John slowly walks toward where Sherlock is and continues,  
"... He whose daily presence in the flat I am to miss, and whose absence I shall never grow accustomed to, nor will I ever be fond of..."

Sherlock tenses as the other man begins recalling his wedding toast.  
"John...", he says with a startle.

" '...ironic how I am today's best man; irrefutably unworthy of the title when between us, you clearly are the better man... even in my worst moods...', probably the best bit, that one." John says. 

He stops in front of Sherlock who has long dropped his gaze down to the floor. How can this brilliant genius of a man, always so certain and so confident, suddenly be so doubtful and vulnerable when confronted with sentiment? 

It was a beautiful toast, and as a matter of fact almost too intimate to have even been shared with all the guests. He never got to thank his best friend, and best man for it. John drops his bag and reaches out a hand to Sherlock's shoulder.

"Look at me, Sh...", his words were cut off by the blue-gray eyes that looked up at him, an unmistakeable gleam pooling at the corners and threatening to fall. Sherlock's lip curls in a small smile, but only speaks of immense sadness. 

Most of Sherlock's smiles are only for and with John, and John is able to identify every one of them: the smug we-just-fooled-Mycroft one being his favorite.

But this last smile freezes John in place. This is different, John thinks. This is something else, John feels. It sucks all the air out of him, and carves a giant hollow in his chest. 

John's eyes widen in a mix of realization and pain. He moves both hands up to hold Sherlock's face, and he feels the wetness as Sherlock's tears finally fall down his cheeks.  
"Sherlock. I am so... Christ, Sherlock, I am so sorry."

John drops his hands to pull the taller man in an embrace. He feels Sherlock tremble and cry harder, and John whispers some more.  
"I am so terribly sorry, Sherlock. I never meant to hurt you."

John's lips graze Sherlock's ear in a subtle return of affection. Sherlock feels John's breath brush against his jaw and the warmth makes his own hitch in his throat. The gesture, whether intended as kiss of farewell or a promise of love, will forever remain a whispered secret only between both men.

They hold each other for a while, and when Sherlock stops crying, John sighs, "Jesus, how could I have not seen it before...". 

John felt Sherlock let out a small laugh. He did not even have to see to know that Sherlock smiled his Cause-you're-an-idiot smile.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, EVER. Neither American nor English, so please be kind, please be gentle. Haha.
> 
> Also, my headcanon has always been Sherlock breaking down when John marries and leaves Baker St.


End file.
